Technical field
This application relates to surgical instruments and more particularly, to energy sources for use with surgical instrument accessories.
Background of the Related Art
A typical surgery employs a plurality of different surgical instruments and accessory devices for use with the various surgical instruments. When attaching accessory devices, e.g., illumination devices or cameras, there is often a need to satisfy the energy needs of the accessory device. While self contained energy sources like batteries are often utilized, they take up valuable space in the accessory device and often have limited energy storage capacity. As such, removal or repositioning of the accessory may be necessary to change a battery or other energy storage device, which, if required during surgery or other medical procedure, can inhibit efficiency.